narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Naruto Shounen Hen
Ich wollte mal fragen, wo ich hier im Wiki Informationen zu Naruto Shounen hen finde. Im englischen Wiki finde ich auch nicht wirklich etwas und auch sonst sind die Infos im Internet dazu eher spärlich. Ich weiß, dass es quasi ein Re-Run der alten Naruto-Serie ist, nur ohne Filler und remastered also in leicht besserer Bildqualität, aber ich hätte gerne mehr Informationen. Zum Beispiel zu den neuen Opening- und Ending-Songs und welche Episoden genau ausgestrahlt worden sind und wann. Auf der Naruto-Seite des normalen Wikipedia steht sogar, dass wie bei Dragon Ball Kai 2D und 3D Effekte erneuert wurden und es ein paar neue Szenen gibt. Welche das genau sind würden mich auch sehr interessieren. Ich tippe mal darauf, dass es Szenen sind, wo ursprünglich die Filler so sehr in die Canonstory eingebaut waren, dass die Parts, wenn man nur die Fillerszenen rausgenommen hätte, abgehakt wirken würden oder unlogisch wären. Wieviele Folgen wurden eigentlich insgesamt ausgestrahllt und wurden die jemals in Japan auf DVD veröffentlicht? von Narutofreak1412 (Beiträge bitte mit vier Tilden signieren!) :Bis jetzt wusste ich nicht einmal von dieser Serie xD In diesem Wiki wirst du darüber nichts finden - zudem kann ich auch nur mutmaßen, dass es dem Prinzip von DB Kai ähnelt. Herausgeschnittene Filler, neue Openings und bessere Film - und Tonqualität. Wenn das englische Wiki darüber wenige Informationen hat, dann gibt es auch wenige Informationen. Immerhin kann man vieles über unsere "Kollegen" sagen, aber nicht, dass sie nicht immer auf dem neusten Stand sind. Auch im spanischen Wiki finden sich nicht mehr Informationen, als du bereits genannt hast. Deine Fragen kann dir dieses Wiki nicht beantworten, scheinbar wirst du noch ein wenig warten müssen, bis es im Internet mehr Infos gibt oder es gibt zu "Shounen-Hen" schlichtweg nicht mehr zu sagen. Laut dem spanischen und englischen Wiki wurde nur die erste Staffel remastered - ob sie damit wirklich nur die erste Staffel oder einfach alle Folgen vor Shippuuden meinen, wird nicht ganz deutlich. PS: Bitte signiere das nächste Mal deinen Beitrag. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 21:30, 28. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt auf dem japanischen Wiki zumindest Infos zu den ausgestrahlen Episoden, den Openings/Endings und den Ausstrahlunsgzeiträumen gefunden: :https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/NARUTO_-ナルト-_(アニメ) :Es gab wohl 2 Runs, 2009-2011 von Episode 1 bis 135 und dann direkt ohne Unterbrechung einen zweiten, der aber nur bis Episode 37 kam. Manche Opening-Songs sind neu, aber einige kennt man auch aus der Shippuuden Serie. :Könnte man dazu nicht eine Seite erstellen? Ich würde mich auch anbieten die Daten einzutragen, aber bräuchte dann nur jemanden, der mir mit dem Wiki-System hilft, weil ich was das bestrifft leider kaum Erfahrung habe. Sammle aber gerne Daten und möchte immer alles so vollständig wie möglich halten :) Jemand mit Japanisch-Kenntnissen zum Drüberschauen wäre dann auch nicht schlecht.Narutofreak1412 (Diskussion) 02:10, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Also, der Link führt lediglich zu einer Übersicht der Naruto-Serie. Übersetzt: "135 episodes were based on the first twenty-seven volumes, or Part I, of the manga, while the remaining 85 episodes are exclusive to the anime." Filler mitinbehalten. Und ich höre da gerade auch zum ersten Mal von. Wenn du Daten darüber sammeln würdest, wo kämen diese denn her? Kann ja schlecht sein, dass kein Wikia was davon weiß. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 10:25, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich bin jetzt auf das gestoßen. "It was remastered in HD, with new 2D and 3D effects, under the name Naruto: Shōnen Hen (少年篇?, "Youth Version").43 It included never before scenes and many non-canon materials was cut to make it more faithful to the original manga. In addition, it contains openings and endings different from the original series." Das mit dem Japanisch kann aber ein Problem werden, wir hatten mal einen Übersetzer. Hatten. Seitdem bin ich irgendwie dafür zuständig, mit meinem sehr bescheidenen Japanisch. Sammel einfach mal alle Infos, die du kriegen kannst und packe sie auf deine Testseite. Dafür erstellst du einfach eine neue Seite, die "Benutzer:username/Testseite" heißt, also in dem Fall Benutzer:Narutofreak1412/Testseite. Da kannst du dich austoben und selber experimentieren - notfalls kann da immer ein erfahrener User d'rübergucken und es so herrichten, dass es in einen Artikel passt. Da aber auch die bitte: Erstelle den eigentlichen Artikel nicht voreilig, sondern nutze deine Testseite. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 10:30, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :::Das mit der TS ist eine gute Idee - bei Fragen kannst du uns Drei (YukiWarZone, Sin007 und meine Wenigkeit) immer anschreiben.^^ Und solange du nur auf deiner TS die Daten sammelst, kannst du auch kaum was falsch machen. Im Gegenteil - wir freuen uns immer über User, die sich beteiligen wollen und sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Andere das schon machen werden. Immerhin haben drei aktive Leute für über 4000 Artikel bereits genug zu tun. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 13:05, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :::Ich habe zu dem Thema zwar keine Meinung, aber fragen kann man mich trotzdem immer^^ :P [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 19:00, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC)